Anywhere
by enterprisealien
Summary: What if Bella had agreed to marry Edward when he first asked in 'New Moon? What happens now that they're engaged? Short story inspired by the song 'Anywhere' by Evanescence.
1. Chapter 1

**So.....this little thing has been bugging me for a while now. It will be a short story that will be updated whenever I have a break from college work. This popped into my head one day as I listened to 'Anywhere' by Evanescence (it's a great song, go listen to it on youtube). It's mostly the chorus verse that inspired the story :) I hope to have this written quickish (I have no labs Tues or Thurs this week so I'm done for the day those days at 10:30...wooo writing!) but I make no promises. I have bio, chem, labs for those two, calculus, and a required course where we write a 12 page paper by the end of the semester, so...yeah :)**

**Disclaimer: The song belongs to Evanescence, the first few lines and the characters to S. Meyer. **

_

* * *

_

_Dear, my love, haven't you wanted to be with me and,_

_Dear, my love, haven't you longed to be free;_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you when,_

_At sweet night, you are my own._

_Take my hand._

_We're leaving here tonight;_

_There's no need to tell anyone;_

_They'd only hold us down;_

_So by the morning's light,_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere;_

_Where love is more than just your name._

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I,_

_No one knows who we are there;_

_All I want is to give my life only to you;_

_I've dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore,_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there._

_We're leaving here tonight;_

_There's no need to tell anyone;_

_They'd only hold us down;_

_So by the morning's light,_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere;_

_Where no one needs a reason._

_Forget this life,_

_Come with me,_

_Don't look back, you're safe now;_

_Unlock your heart,_

_Drop your guard,_

_No one's left to stop you;_

_Forget this life,_

_Come with me,_

_Don't look back, you're safe now;_

_Unlock your heart,_

_Drop your guard,_

_No one's left to stop you now._

_We're leaving here tonight;_

_There's no need to tell anyone;_

_They'd only hold us down;_

_So by the morning's light,_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere;_

_Where love is more than just your name._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Anywhere~Evanescence_

_

* * *

_

_He thought for a minute. "All right. Forget time limits. If you want me to be the one—then you'll just have to meet one condition."_

_"Condition?" My voice went flat. "What condition?"_

_His eyes were cautious—he spoke slowly. "Marry me first." _(New Moon, paperback edition page 540).

I froze. Marry Edward? Was he being serious? I looked at him, the picture of serious. I looked at my hands, thinking. Okay, so my mom may have taught me that marrying young was something you just didn't do. And dad certainly wasn't a fan of Edward's right now…if ever. But, I did want him to change me. And…marriage was something I knew he took seriously. We had talked about marriage as an abstract concept once, before the party. I smiled.

"You're proposing all wrong." I said, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

Edward stared at me in shock for a second before a smile graced his features. He stood, reaching into his pocket. As he pulled out his hand, he knelt beside the bed. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than words can tell. I want you with me for forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I smiled as he showed me the ring. It was absolutely gorgeous. "Yes." I whispered, and he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"A perfect fit…" he murmured, almost too quietly for me to hear. "This was my mother's ring." He said, slightly louder.

My smile grew. "Then I love it even more. It's perfect."

Edward kissed me once. Twice. "Sleep, my love. We'll talk more in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got inspiration, and decided to write another chapter before I go to bed. I have the rest of the story mapped out, so I should finish this quickly. If I don't, it's because stuff (like homework...) comes up and gets in the way of fun.**

* * *

I awoke with a smile on my face. I was _engaged_! To Edward! I wanted to tell everyone, I just…felt like I was about to burst if I didn't let someone know.

"Good morning, love." Edward whispered as he brushed a kiss across my forehead.

"Mmmm…morning." I replied, trying to pull his face down to mine. He chuckled and kissed me properly. "Do you think Alice knows already?" I asked.

"Yes. Whether or not she has told everyone else is up for debate."

I frowned. "I hope she didn't. This is our news. I want to tell everyone." I caught Edward's rather large grin before he toned it down slightly.

"I don't think she would. But…" he glanced at the clock, "I need to go change so we can go to school and get our schedule back. Can you be ready in fifteen, twenty minutes? I want to drive you."

I nodded, and then looked at my ring. "I want to tell Charlie before I start wearing unexplained jewelry, so…can we tell your family after school, and Charlie tonight?"

"Of course, love." He carefully slid the ring off. "Where do you want to keep it?"

"Can you hold it until school's over? I'll put it back on once we're out."

"Alright." He kissed me again. "Now I really need to get going."

I smiled as I watched him exit my window, and after staring wistfully for a minute or two…or five…I rushed through my morning routine.

"Where's the fire, Bells?" Charlie asked as I ran downstairs to grab a quick breakfast.

"Oh, nowhere. I just wanted to get ready for school quickly."

He looked at me, and, noticing the large grin on my face, frowned. "Bella, I don't want you seeing that Cullen boy anymore."

"Dad…" I began.

"No, you listen for a minute. He's not any good for you. Look at what happened when he left. He's no good for you, alright? So don't go getting involved with him again."

"Dad, I love Edward more than anything. And whether you believe it or not, I know that he loves me more than anything as well." I heard the familiar sound of Edward's Volvo outside. "I've got to go. I'll see you later."

I ran out the door and got into the car with Edward driving and Alice in the backseat.

"Congratulations!" She squealed. "I am so excited! Now, I think you should go for a summer wedding. It'll give everyone time to adjust a bit, get used to everything, and it will give me time to plan the perfect wedding."

Alice continued talking, and I glanced at Edward, who simply rolled his eyes. I smiled at him and took his hand, deciding to ignore Alice for now.

* * *

**So....thoughts? Comments? I love knowing what people think of my writing, so don't be shy in clicking the button! I do allow anonymous reviewers, too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, another chapter! I might be able to finish this tonight, it depends on how much time I spend on my homework. So...cross your fingers and hope it goes quick! I just need to read a chapter in my bio textbook, and look up some stuff. **

* * *

School that day was…interesting. Edward took up his place next to me, and had a grip on my hand every time we walked anywhere. Secretly, I liked it. Well, it wasn't that secret because I told him I liked it when he refused to let go of my hand after we left the car. Which is probably why he kept doing it.

I could hear people whisper as we passed them, but honestly, I didn't care what they said. Edward and I were together, and that was all that mattered.

"I love you." Edward said as we waited in his car for Alice at the end of the day. "I really, really do." He whispered as he slipped the ring back on my finger. He looked at me, his eyes so full of love, of truth, that I leaned over and kissed him.

"Save it for later please." Alice said as she climbed into the car.

"Alice." Both of us said in a warning voice.

"So, what do you think of my wedding ideas?" Alice asked, bouncing in her seat as Edward started the car.

I sighed. I glanced at Edward, and he looked somewhat annoyed. "Alice, I wasn't really paying attention earlier. Once Edward and I talk about what we want, we'll let you know, okay?"

"But Bella, if you don't start planning now, you'll never be able to get a good designer dress…" And I stopped listening to her again. I already knew Edward and I would have a wedding right for us, no matter what Alice tried to do to make it 'the best wedding of the century' or whatever it was she just said.

"Everyone's home already and I told them you two had some news for us, but I didn't say what it was." Alice said as we pulled up in front of the Cullen's house.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward asked me, completely ignoring her.

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

Edward came around to my side of the car and held my door open as I got out. He took my hand as we made our way into the living room, instead of the dining room like last night (was it only last night?).

"Alice tells us you have some news?" Carlisle asked as we joined the rest of the family.

"We do." Edward replied. He glanced at me, silently asking if I wanted to tell everyone.

I smiled. "We're engaged." I said simply, holding out my hand to show my ring. Immediately, we were swarmed by the rest of his family, being hugged, congratulated, and all that. Rosalie was, not surprisingly, absent.

Alice reappeared suddenly with an armful of magazines. After an hour of having to listen to endless talk about weddings from Alice, and occasional comments from Esme, I looked over at Edward, who had been playing his piano quietly.

"I think that's enough for today, Alice." He said, appearing at my side. "We'll talk tomorrow, but Bella and I need to go talk to Charlie."

Alice pouted. "You will let me plan the wedding, right Bella?"

I opened my mouth, not sure how to respond.

"Tomorrow, Alice." Edward said firmly. And with that, he took my hand and gently pulled me out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo, only one more chapter! I'm going to go work on it now! **

* * *

"Do you want Alice to plan our wedding?" Edward asked as we drove away.

"I want this to be what we want. If she can keep that in mind, then she can help." Help was the key word in my mind. I already knew if she were given free reign over this, she'd go crazy with it. "I just want something nice. Simple, beautiful, and nice."

"Then that is what you shall have." Edward paused momentarily. "Alice will understand, eventually. But this is about us, not her."

I smiled. "Plus, in a hundred years or so, I may want to marry you again, and she can plan that one."

Edward laughed. "I love you."

By this time, we were back at my house. I led the way inside, and decided to start fixing dinner. Edward took a seat at the table.

"We do have some other things to discuss." He said quietly, reminding me suddenly why I had agreed to marry him in the first place. "I will change you, after we are married, but when do you want that to be?" He was resolutely staring at the table top as he spoke.

"After graduation." I replied with a small shrug. "I may want to give college a shot, I don't know. But again, definitely before I'm twenty."

"What changed from wanting it done as fast as possible?"

I bit my lip, thinking. I wasn't actually certain. "I don't know how much time I'm going to want with you while I'm still human. Plus, you promised."

He smiled, then grimaced. "Charlie is not happy about my car being here."

"How do you think he'll react?" I asked. I was really nervous about his reaction, to be honest.

Edward sighed. "I don't know. But we'll find out soon."

"Bella, do you remember what we talked about this morning?" Charlie asked as he came through the door.

I took a deep breath. I could do this. "Dad, Edward and I have something we'd like to talk to you about."

"Do you, now? Well, alright, let's hear it."

This time, Edward began. "Chief Swan, I love your daughter very much…"

"Well you have a damn funny way of showing it!" Charlie interrupted.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "Will you please hear us out?"

"I will constantly try to atone for my mistake, sir, and Bella has forgiven me, even though I feel I do not deserve that yet. But I want to make her happy, forever, which is why I'm asking for your blessing."

"My what?"

"Dad, Edward asked me to marry him. I said yes."

Edward stood to move next to me, expecting something from Charlie.

"No." Charlie said. "Bella, I don't want you spending any time with him, let alone marrying him. As long as you are living under my roof, I can't allow you to see him."

I felt my eyes start to tear up. "Dad, please."

"My mind has been made, Bella."

I turned to Edward, begging him with my eyes to take me away, just the two of us.

He understood. "Let's go, love." He whispered to me as he kissed my forehead lightly. Silently, we left the house, passing a very stunned Charlie.

"Where are we going, Bella?" Edward asked as soon as we were moving.

I checked my purse, the only thing I had grabbed from my house as we left. I had my ID, passport, wallet, all the important essentials. I bit my lip, thinking. "Do you have your passport?" I asked, curious.

Edward reached over and popped open the glove compartment. "Yes. It's in there."

I pulled it out and dropped in into my purse as well. "Could your family look up any credit card purchases of yours?"

"Depends on which card I use." He replied, catching on a bit to my idea.

"Then we're going to Phoenix, by way of Las Vegas, of course." I figured if I thought of our final destination as Phoenix, Alice would see that in a vision, and we would change our minds too late to be stopped.

Edward grinned, clearly understanding what I meant. "Is this what you want?"

I thought a moment. "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

***Sigh* This is probably the fastest I've ever written a story. It kind of makes me sad that it's over. But this is where it ends. Enjoy!**

* * *

We made it to Las Vegas in the middle of the night. We had left Forks at around five, and had made it to Vegas around three the next morning. I had slept in the car for a while, after getting some food from a drive-thru and eating on the go. Edward had gone out to hunt for a few minutes while I had been with Alice after school. He wasn't perfect, but he'd be fine long enough for us to get away.

"Any requests?" Edward asked as we began driving down the main street.

"No Elvis, aliens, or random things like that." I replied with a yawn as I tried to see everything.

"Just you, me, someone licensed to marry us and a witness?"

"That sounds right to me." I smiled.

Twenty minutes later, we were in a small chapel, and saying our vows. We knew some people wouldn't call this the perfect wedding, but it was perfect for us, and that was all that mattered. And, after our first kiss as husband and wife, we began to head for the airport.

"Where do you want to go?" Edward asked.

"Anywhere!" I exclaimed. "Just get us two tickets on the first flight to anywhere. I want to be alone with you for a while." I smiled up at Edward as we walked into the airport.

"I think I can manage that." Edward said, kissing me softly.

After a few minutes talking to the poor woman behind the counter, he did manage it. "Two tickets to anywhere, love."

We headed through security and towards the gates. After passing through, Edward called Alice. He had asked the woman not to tell him where the tickets were for, and he hadn't looked at more than the gate number.

"Alice, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I just want someone to pick my car up from the parking lot here." He paused to let her speak. "Okay, but I'm not sure where we're going. I'll call when we land." He paused again then sighed. "Alice, by the time you get here, we'll be halfway to anywhere." And with that, he hung up. "Are you ready for an adventure, love?" He asked as our gate began loading.

"Yes." I said, and kissed him.

* * *

_We're leaving here tonight;_

_There's no need to tell anyone;_

_They'd only hold us down;_

_So by the morning's light,_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere;_

_Where love is more than just your name._

_Evanescence~'Anywhere' chorus verse_


End file.
